


The Lion and the Wolf

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Omega Jared, Reversebang, art prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: “Wave at your people, Husband,” the King said softly in his ear.  “They will worship you if you treat them right.  They will curse you if you abuse them.   I prefer to keep them happy,” he said as he raised a hand and waved to the people.Jared looked at his new husband for a moment before he caught his sister’s eye.  She had followed behind and was standing a step behind and to the left of the King.  She looked more pleased than he liked, but he turned back to the people and waved as his husband asked.





	The Lion and the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN_Reversebang challenge. I got to work with the amazing art of tx_devilorangel. Please visit the art that inspired this story! It is awesome! :P 
> 
>  
> 
> Art Link(s):[LJ](https://tx-devilorangel.livejournal.com/8415.html) | [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16633460)

Jared Lionsheart sat at the end of the table, quietly.  His eyes were downcast but he watched everything with the clarity of a hawk.  This was his future on the line.  This was his life.  Jadazia Lionsroar signed the scroll with elaborate flourish and smiled at Jared as she pressed her seal into the wax to formalize the arrangement.

He didn’t say a thing as his sister traded him away to a pack of wolves for some scheme of her own that she didn’t trust him enough to speak of.  He was the oldest, and the rightful heir of his father’s throne, except for one fatal flaw.  He was an omega.  Not even the rumors of his sister’s hand in their father’s death could keep her off the throne.  But then again, too many of the Lion’s Pride were well aware of just how cruel her hand was. 

He didn’t blame them for looking after their own, but Jared would have protected them if they had spoken against her.  He would have made sure they had enough damaging evidence that he could wrap her in a noose and see her hanged for treason.

He alone had spoke though, and she had played the dutiful daughter and sister, convinced the court that it was Jared’s omega emotions, confused by his grief, that had him lashing out at her.  It was ridiculous and no on believed such a thing, but they all kept their silence.

With the scroll signed, Jadazia stood and he followed her entourage out of the Castle of Grizzlies.  The Grizzly clan was nothing more than an intermediary between the Lion and the Wolf and Jared was glad to be free of their stronghold.  It was cold and dark and stank of unclean masses and stale ale. 

They were a mile out in their carriage when Jadazia broke the silence between them. 

“I’m sorry to have kept you in the dark, dear brother, but I feared that one of our servants was a spy for the Wolves and I needed to make certain this treaty was signed.”

She only spoke to him like that when she wanted something.  As for a servant being a spy, they knew exactly who was receiving money from the other clans and they made sure to spread their rumors carefully to reach the right ears.

“And what plan do you have for me, most loving Sister?”

“The marriage is set.  As the oldest sibling of the Lion you are the most valuable piece on the board.  They could not say no to an alliance, not when the King is without spouse or heir.”

“And when I marry, then what?  I become King’s Consort and you get what from it?”

“Think, Jared!” she reprimanded.  “The King must follow the old traditions.  You will marry him, but you will not be claimed until your first heat comes.   It will give you the time to lay down the groundwork.  You will let them all believe you have succumbed to his charms and his good looks.  And once you are wedded and claimed, you will kill him.  You will be grief-stricken and everyone will believe your claim of assassination.  You will be the King-in-Name until they can determine that you do not bare the heir to the throne.  And in that time, I will come, in force, to the Wolves.  We will kill every last one of them and keep the throne for the Great Lion.”

“The other Houses will rise up if you kill the King and take the throne.”

“They are too weak and divided to seek war with us without the Wolves and by the time they realize what is happening, it will already be done.”

 

***

 

Jared had always been a good son.  He had loved his father, even though he was a harsh and, often times, cold man.  He had trained Jared to be his successor and even his presentation as an omega had not stopped his training.  His father had antiquated ideas of what a woman was capable of and he had begun to take measures to make sure that Jared, even as an omega, would rule their clan.  If he hadn’t been blind to a woman’s ambitions, he would have seen the hunger in Jadazia’s eyes.  He would have seen the cunning in her actions.  He would have seen his own death at her hands.

In some ways, Jared had been as blind as his father.  Jared loved his sister.  He had, perhaps, spoiled Jadazia as a child.  He had taught her knifeplay when no one else would.  He had let her join him in sword practice when she was supposed to be working on her embroidery.  Jared had wanted her to understand the world though.  He’d wanted her to be prepared if anything ever happened to him.

He’d never dreamed that _she_ would happen to him.  

 

***

 

Jared arrived at Wolf Castle the morning of the wedding.  He had yet to meet his fiancé outside of the battlefield and it bothered him that his sister hadn’t given him the chance to talk to the man.  What Jared knew of him was extremely limited.  He was said to be a just ruler and a fair king.  He was the most skilled swordsman in the entire kingdom.  Rumor said he was kind and well-liked by his own Clan.  He was physically in his prime.

And was undeniably handsome, even with the scar that ran down the right side of his face.  Courtesy of Jared, from one of the many battles that had fought. 

The kingdom might run under a single king, but the infighting of the clans had never truly been quelled.  He wasn’t sure it could be when the Old King never seemed to care about the outcome, one way or another.  So long as he had his tithe and his rule was followed, his soldiers stayed out of it.

The old King had died though and the Young Wolf had come to the throne, though other names had been bandied about; Jared’s included.  If he had been an alpha, Jared thought bitterly, he would be on the throne, and not marrying it. 

The carriage stopped in front of the castle which had been decked out with wildflowers of every color.  The city that surrounded the castle had been similarly decorated.  Even the peasantry who would not be able to see the King Wolf wed, wore flowers in their hair or in their button holes. 

His sister had scoffed at the lack of formal arrangements, but Jared kept his tongue.  He thought the color gave warmth and vibrancy to the stern gray of the castle walls.

They were led inside to a suite that had been prepared for them.  They would be Jadazia’s rooms for the three-day celebration, before she returned back home and left Jared to his own devices.  He knew she expected him to follow her orders.  He also knew that she didn’t care if he failed and was hanged for it. 

His clothes were laid out by their servants and Jared thanked them for their efforts before he was rushed off to change.  A small table of fruits, cheese, meats, and breads had been left in his preparation room but Jared wasn’t hungry at all.  It was a nice gesture though and Jared thought he should mention it, once he had a chance to talk to his soon-to-be husband. 

He took his time to dress in his formal attire, the red and gold of the lion that he would wear for the last time.  He’d already been told that he would be required to wear the crest and colors of his husband’s clan once the day was done. 

He stayed in the room on his own, unwilling to spend the time with his sister or to have to deal with the servants that would be underfoot.  He was sure she was weaving some story about his omega emotional outbursts to explain it anyway. 

When it was time, Jadazia came into the room and rushed to fix his clothing.  There was nothing wrong with it, but she liked to appear the doting sister when servants were watching so they would pass along the lie to others.  Unlike most nobles, his sister was very aware of how the peasantry could be used to benefit her cause.  Most simply ignored them.

“You look magnificent,” she said with a beautiful smile.  He liked to believe that there was once a time when it had been real.  When she had loved him and looked up to her big brother.  He didn’t know anymore.  He doubted his memories and wondered if she had just always been this calculating. 

He pretended she still did.  “Thank you,” he said as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  “I know you worked hard for this day.  I wouldn’t want to cause trouble by looking like a slovenly Bear,” he teased.

She ran her hands over his shoulders and continued to make minute changes to his clothes.  “The King will be speechless when he sees you.  You are as beautiful a man as you are strong as a warrior.  You will make a worthy Consort.”

“I can only do my best,” he said.  And he meant it.  He wasn’t sure what his path ahead in this treacherous situation was, but he would do everything he could to survive it.  Whether that meant following his sister’s plan or not, he didn’t yet know. 

She knew that he had never let an alpha take him, not for pleasure and not in battle.  She thought this forced marriage would make him retaliate against the husband who would want to claim his rights, but she had no idea that he blamed her much more than any king who simply wanted to achieve peace by a marriage alliance. 

She had no idea that he had finally seen through her lies when she killed their father and plotted him off their clan’s throne.

“Your Highness, it is time,” one of the King’s men said as he bowed low.  The King’s Chamberlain was a precise man and so far, their encounters had been efficient and delivered with an air of good will.  Jared hoped to get on the man’s good side.  He was a major official in the King’s household and Jared had seen enough at the signing of the alliance that his influence was far greater than more people cared to believe. 

“Thank you, Collins,” he said softly.  The man smiled at him and Jared thought he caught a bit of mischief in the Chamberlain’s brilliant blue eyes, but he kept the thought to himself. 

“Sister?”

Jadazia followed the Chamberlain out of the room and Jared continued a step behind her.  The castle was larger than their own home and Jared could see that much care had gone into making the stone walls homier.  Beautiful tapestries were hung and thick drapes covered the windows to keep out the chill of the late summer nights.  Flowers hung from baskets and were woven into wreaths at every corner. 

If Jared wasn’t in such a precarious position, he might even come to enjoy a castle such as this. 

Collins led them to the chappal where the ceremony would take place.  Jared’s honor guard was waiting for them.  It was the King’s concession to his sister’s wishes, since he refused to let the Lion nobility witness the ceremony.  It was a smart trade off and Jared was happy enough that his friends weren’t a part of this mockery. 

The doors opened and the Guard entered before them.  Jared took his sister’s arm and walked down the aisle to meet his husband.

 

***

 

The ceremony was simple enough, even though he was marrying a king.  The Wolf Lord was popular with his people and he cared little for ritual, Jared had been told.  What Jared knew first hand was that he was a soldier of great renown and that his reputation with a sword was well deserved.  His men loved him and they would follow him into the pits of Hell if he asked. 

And he was beautiful.  He had seen him smile once, across a room, under a peace accord for the old King.  Jared had thought his heart might stop from the laughter that graced his lips and the kind gaze he trailed over his men. 

He must have sensed Jared’s regard, because when their eyes met, the laughter died and Jared had to look away for fear of being caught staring.  He wasn’t sure the accords would hold if the young Wolf Lord believed malice lay in his look. 

Now, the ceremony was ended except for a single promise.  They had said their I-dos to one another and it was the very end.  They stood face to face and Jared couldn’t help but wonder what was going through the King’s mind.  He was about to marry the man who had scarred him for life.  What sort of tortures would he try to impose on Jared, within his rights as husband and King?

What made Jared nervous though, was that as he looked into the eyes of his husband, there was no malice and no anger.  Jade green eyes regarded him with curiosity and wariness, but not hate.  When the priest spoke his final words, King Jensen, the young Lord Wolf, brought his sword hand up to Jared’s face and caressed his cheek lightly with his thumb before he pulled him close enough for a kiss.

Their fates were sealed and Jared still had no idea what side of this political battle he needed to be on.

The court cheered and the King smiled politely at him.    Jared returned it with a nervous smile of his own.  They were led out of the chapel and into the halls where they could hear the castle bells ringing.  Cheers followed them through the castle and when the King took him to a balcony overlooking the city below, the masses waited for their first look at their new Consort.

“Wave at your people, Husband,” the King said softly in his ear.  “They will worship you if you treat them right.  They will curse you if you abuse them.   I prefer to keep them happy,” he said as he raised a hand and waved to the people. 

Jared looked at his new husband for a moment before he caught his sister’s eye.  She had followed behind and was standing a step behind and to the left of the King.  She looked more pleased than he liked, but he turned back to the people and waved as his husband asked. 

 

***

 

Dinner had been a pleasant affair.  His sister had claimed to be travel-weary and only stayed long enough for the formalities.  Without her watchful eye, Jared felt more relaxed and he enjoyed staying by the King’s side to meet the knights and nobles.  Many of the knights he had faced on the battlefield and he was surprised, again, to find no malice between them.  They regarded Jared as a fierce warrior, one worthy of losing to, and stories of old battles had been shared freely between them. 

Even as the King left him to seek conversation elsewhere, Jared felt safe within the walls of the castle.  The nobility gave him a wider birth but there were no outrageous looks or demands of retribution.  He thought the King had probably forbade it, but Jared appreciated the chance to get to know the Court before the backstabbing and game playing began.  No matter how fair the King might be, that was as much a part of being a member of the Court as any other.  Probably more so. 

As the evening grew late, the King returned to his side and announced they would retire.  Jared was led out of the main room and to the top of the castle in silence.  Two knights followed at a sedate pace to give them some privacy.  They didn’t speak though.  Jared wasn’t sure what words he would speak and the King seemed lost in thought.

They entered their rooms and Jared turned when the door closed behind them.  Jensen stood with his hand still on the wooden frame, his body turned away from Jared. 

Jared had no idea what was in the man’s head, so he turned and walked further into the suite.  A fire warmed the sitting room that seemed to serve as a study as well.  One wall was lined in books and Jared ran his fingers over the spines.  He hadn’t heard the Lord Wolf was a man of letters. 

“Do you read, Husband?”

Jared looked over his shoulder to see the King had come closer.  “I enjoy it quite a bit,” he confessed.  “I hadn’t heard that you did.”

“There are many rumors about me, some are true and some aren’t.  There are many things about me that no one knows.”

“I suppose it is my job to divine those things,” Jared said.

The King smiled.  “This is your home now.  Please, feel free to use it as such.”

“And where will I sleep?”

The King looked confused.  “In our bed.  Were you expecting other arrangements?”

“Your Grace, according to tradition, the claiming can’t take place until I go into heat.”

His husband nodded.  “I have no intentions of claiming you tonight, but we will share a bed nonetheless.  You are still my husband and I would like to spend what little time we can together.  If you run off to another room every night I’ll hardly see you.  And as you are my husband, how about we start with you using my proper name.  It’s Jensen.”

“Jensen.”

“And you are Jared.”

Jared smiled at that.  He wasn’t sure how he felt about sharing a bed with the man, but it made sense.  Running a kingdom wasn’t an easy job and separate rooms did mean more time apart.  A shared bed meant nights where they might be able to talk to one another, or an occasional lazy morning.  It would look well to the others as well.  Servants would talk about the shared bed and the nobility would hear of it from them.  It would cement a real relationship in their minds, whether there was one or not.

“So, Jensen, now that we are married, what shall we do?”

“This was your sister’s idea, wasn’t it?”

Jared nodded.  “She very much wants to retain the power she has.  I think she hopes peace will win the people’s hearts.”  It was what she wanted them to believe anyway.  In truth, she hoped to take Jensen’s power and if war came, blame the Wolves for it, retaining her innocence in the people’s eye. 

“I hope that is what she intends.”

“Do you doubt my word?”

Jensen’s smile was sharp.  “I doubt the word peace from any politician, which your sister surely is.  If you were leading the Pride and spoke of it, I would believe.”

“Because I am your husband?”

“Because you are an honorable soldier and opponent on the battlefield.”

“Do you honor all men as such, who have bloodied you with their sword?”

Jensen laughed at that and Jared was surprised by how it affected him.  It was open and honest and it reminded him of the night of the accords again.  “Have I not bloodied you as well?”

Jared was about to respond but Jensen stepped closer.  Though Jared was the taller of the two, Jensen’s stance was all dominance and power.  The smile on his lips was teasing but his eyes were heated.  “Will I not bloody you again?”

Jared looked down and to the right, a sign of submission to the alpha that he never intended to give him.  His hands were balled into fists at his side but he didn’t move as Jensen moved just a little closer.  “She said you had never been claimed and I doubted her words, but I can tell now that she didn’t lie.  You do not need to fear me, Jared.  I don’t know what has been told of me to the Pride, but I would not hurt my husband.  Your sister married you off for power,” he said as he cupped Jared’s face and made him look back to his eyes, “but I had no need to marry for such games.  I married you because you are beautiful and brave and a man worthy to be my Consort.  A man worthy to bring my heirs into this world and a man worthy to take my throne if I should fall ill.  I will not bring you harm and I will not permit it from another, either.  I promise you this.”

He pulled Jared close and pressed their lips together.  Jared gasped in surprise and Jensen deepened the kiss.  Jared tried to hold himself tight again the onslaught of Jensen’s mouth, but Jensen slowed and coaxed Jared’s tongue to play, and as his thumb caressed Jared’s cheek ever so carefully, he felt himself melt into the kiss. 

Jensen broke the kiss and brought their foreheads together.  “I don’t know why you agreed to marry me, Jared, and I will not ask for your answer tonight.  You need to trust me and that must grow between us, but I married you because I have wanted you since I first saw you.  I will care for you Jared and I think someday I will love you.  Will you give me the chance?”

Jared didn’t know how to answer that, but when Jensen entwined their fingers, Jared nodded.  He could feel Jensen’s smile as he pressed their lips together again.  Jensen led them to the bedroom and he took his time in striping Jared of his clothes.  Jared returned the favor and was pushed down onto the bed.  Jensen covered them in blankets quickly and pulled Jared’s mouth back to his. 

Their kisses were soft and slow and when languor filled his body, Jensen held him close.  “Sleep, Husband,” Jensen whispered as he kissed Jared’s forehead.  “We have much to do this week and everyone will want time with the King’s Consort.”

 

***

 

The next few weeks were busy enough that Jared barely had time to think.  Jensen devoted what time he could to teaching Jared about his court but most of the time Jared spent between Collins and Jensen’s counselor, Sheppard.  At night, when he should have been learning about the kingdom, Jensen would lead him back to their bed, press him into the mattress, and kiss him senseless.  He’d fall asleep in his husband’s arms and wake up slow, languid kisses. 

Jensen never pressed for more, honoring their contract, but some nights Jared wished he would.  He knew that Jensen had specified the date of the marriage and he still wondered why he had asked for it so early.  He still had months before his heat, but Jadazia had been clear about who asked for the date. 

Although Jensen had said he accepted the proposal because he wanted Jared, Jared still had his doubts.  Jared didn’t doubt that Jensen was attracted to him, not with the way he held him each night, but he didn’t believe the King acted simply out of amorous affection.  

“You seem quiet tonight, Consort,” Sheppard said as he came up behind Jared.  He offered Jared a cup of wine and Jared took it with a grateful smile. 

“It’s been a long day,” he said honestly.  Sheppard would know.  He’d taken Jared into the castle’s city and escorted him to the local hall to meet the people and to learn more about the Wolves.  Contrary to what his father had believed of the old King, and what his sister said of the new, Jensen wasn’t a warmonger and Jared could see that in the way he acted with his people, and how they reacted to him.  

The Wolves were proud, and they would fight when called upon, but they wanted to live in peace.  Jared could understand that.  He felt the same way. 

“The ruling of a kingdom is seldom easy,” Sheppard said.  It wasn’t meant to be condescending.  He was one of Jensen’s most trusted advisors and he had been given to Jared to help him adjust to the role he was now placed in.  “And it seldom allows for much rest.”

Jared smiled as he raised his glass and drank to the sentiment.   When he looked across the room, he could see his husband at one of the lower tables, talking with the knights.  The Pack was close knit and Jared could see the way Jensen catered to each without giving too much of himself in the process.  He had to be fair and seem not to favor anyone, while making each and every noble family believe that the son they had given to the knighthood had the King’s blessing.  It was a tough juggling act and one that Jensen performed with far more cunning that Jared would have thought possible for a soldier.

But then again, Jensen had been raised to be his father’s successor.  Not just the leader of his clan, but the King of the Central Isles. 

As much as Jared wanted to think Jensen was as forthright as his reputation as a soldier seemed, Jared could see how well he played at Court with his own eyes. 

He had his own future to think of and it would be all too easy to believe that strong arms and warm kisses now would mean the same thing once Jared had been claimed. 

It was rarely such a happy ending for an omega.  In sealing the proposal, Jared’s sister had taken away Jared’s freedom and he’d had no way to stop her.  As soon as Jared’s husband claimed him, Jared was his property.  Once he was claimed, Jared could own nothing of value and had no rights outside what his husband gave him. 

If he did as his sister wanted and killed Jensen after his claiming, he would return to the custody of his clan once they found he was not with child.  His sister would forever be in control of his fate.

He didn’t like either idea.  In fact, Jared had never allowed a claiming for that exact reason.  The only omega with freedom was a celibate one.  Only the Un-Claimed had rights and Jared had never wanted to give up his liberty for anyone.

Even if they looked at him the way Jensen was right at that moment.  Jared couldn’t help but smile at the King.  The knights he was talking to followed his line of sight and there was a burst of laughter from the group.  Jared had no doubt what they were teasing their King about, but Jared understood.  If he was with the Pride, it would have been much the same.

He missed his people, and he wished he had been able to do something more than leave them to his power-hungry sister’s clutches.

He had options.  Not many, but some.  He just needed to figure out what the best play was before his heat came.  Before he became unable to carry out whatever plans he decided upon.

He felt Sheppard leave his side as the King approached. 

“Husband,” Jared called to him.  It was far too informal but his sister had spies that were sure to be listening to see if he was trying to make the others believe he had fallen for the King’s charm.  He had, of course he had, but Jared was more than just his hormones and being attracted to Jensen, being charmed and cared for by him, didn’t make him unable to think clearly.

Well, maybe for a few moments, when they were in bed together.

“You seem deep in thought,” Jensen said as he came close.

Jared smiled.  “Just wondering what would happen if I challenged one of your Pack to spar in the morning.”

Jensen laughed.  “I think you’d probably remind them why the Pride is so feared on the battlefield.”

“Do you fear me on the battlefield?” Jared asked.

Jensen stepped closer until he could whisper in Jared’s ear.  “A smart man fears death when he sees it.  A wiser man fears the man who holds his heart, knowing he can break it, and break him, on his very whim.”  He stepped back and smiled.  “I am both smart and wise when it comes to this.  In other things, I have much to learn.”

Jared didn’t know what to say to that, but when Jensen held his hand out, Jared took it.  “Shall we retire, my Lionhearted Consort?”

Jared rolled his eyes at the nickname but he allowed Jensen to lead him away from the dining hall. 

Two guards followed them as always.  Jared had met all of Jensen’s personal guard and those that had been given to him as well.  They were all polite enough and Jared had nothing to complain about in regards to Jensen’s care of him.  If Jared weren’t who he was, he would have been happy in this life.  If he wasn’t a political pawn, if he hadn’t been raised to see the stakes and understand the politics, he could have loved this life.

He could have loved his King and husband.

Now, he just hoped he didn’t get burned as he tried to figure out his course of action.

“Of course, my King.”

 

***

 

“You seemed restless today,” Jensen said as he pulled Jared back to his chest. 

Another week of meetings and history lessons, of learning his place and yet not having one.  Jared wanted nothing more than to press back into his husband’s body and just forget the feeling of uselessness that had come over him. 

“It’s nothing.”

“Jared, has someone said something?  Done something?”

“What?” He turned to look at Jensen.  “No, nothing like that.  Actually, I expected a lot more people to have trouble with me,” he confided.  “We’ve fought on the other side of the battlefield.  I expected your people to hate me.”

“Why would they?”

“I killed your people,” he said.  He brought his hand up and trailed his fingers over the scar that ran down the right side of his face, from hairline to lower cheek.  “I gave you this scar.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s fingers and pulled them to his mouth, kissing them lightly.  “I have fought in many battles over the years.  I have fought against many generals and against almost every clan in the kingdom.  No other man was as honorable on the battlefield.  I, and my people, can respect the honor you showed while still fighting for what we believe.”

“And you think everyone shares that nobility?” Jared asked.

“My knights, surely.  I cannot speak for the peasantry or the other members of the Court.  I have made it clear though that I expect you to be treated with the utmost respect.”

“That would explain it then,” Jared said, unsure of what else to say about the fact that Jensen was taking care of him.  As much as Jensen claimed to have wanted to marry him because of who he was, and not for the political benefits, it was different to see his desires in motion.

“I appreciate your care,” Jared said a moment later.  “But since we’re married, I need to find a way to make the people see me as a worthy Consort and not just treat me well for fear of their King’s disapproval.”

After a month of living with his husband and the Wolves, Jared still didn’t know what he was going to do.  He didn’t want to kill Jensen.  He knew that.  He still didn’t have a plan for his future though.  He didn’t want to lose his freedom and all of Jensen’s words could just be platitudes to lull him into believing so that he’d give himself freely. 

What he needed to do was find out more about the Wolves, without Jensen there to dictate their actions and words.  He needed to see the way the dynamics between the alphas, betas, and omegas worked.  He needed to see how Jensen would expect him to act once he’d lost his rights.

He would be different, somewhat, he knew.  He was the King’s Consort.  If he understood the dynamics of the common omega’s life, he would know what he should expect.

“So what do you plan on doing?” Jensen asked.

“I don’t know,” Jared said, honestly.  “I want to do something that would help.  Meetings and history lessons don’t help me figure out what that is though.”

Jensen nodded.  “I think my advisors are trying to turn you into a Wolf.  But I don’t mind that I married a Lion.  I’ll have them take a step back on the lessons.  If you were interested, there is something I could think of.  It’s more helping with the Wolf clan than the kingdom but it would allow you to get to know my clan better.”

“What is it?”

“It takes a lot to rule the kingdom and take care of the clan.  My father never bothered with business of the castle or the castle city.  The Queen did all of that so the only time he worried about the Clan was when he had to sit in judgement.”

“You want me to take all of that over?”

“Your sister mentioned you ran the clan for your father.  I assume you understand the position.”

“Yes, of course.  I just didn’t realize you’d trust me with it.”

“Maybe,” Jensen said as he trailed a hand down Jared’s cheek and over his collarbone, “giving you this position will get you to believe it.  My words don’t seem to.  You are an honorable man.  I married a man I believed I could love, that I believed could give me a future that I would be happy with.  And one that could help me see peace between the Clans in this lifetime.”

Jared let out a deep breath as he searched Jensen’s eyes.  There was no deception there that he could see.  He nodded slowly.  “I’m honored that you would allow me to help you rule the Wolves.”

“And I am honored by your service to me, as King, as Clan Leader, and as Husband.”  He pulled Jared close for a kiss and Jared almost forgot that he was supposed to murder him in a few months’ time.

 

***

 

Jared had barely taken over the rule of the castle and the city before the diplomats began to pour in.  It was to be expected, with a new Consort, but the never-ending cycle of people that wanted to meet him personally was overwhelming.  He turned down more than a few, which Jensen approved of whole heartedly, and made his excused to the people he already knew who were just trying to check up on him.  Some were trying to check on him for his sister, and some just wanted to see if he’d been cowed by his time with the Wolves. 

A letter arrived from his sister the day before and Jared was still silently fuming over it.  No one knew him well enough to see it, thankfully.  Her words were bland and the right shade of worried for a sister, but every sentence was lined with the single question of how Jared’s preparations were going on his end.  No doubt her spies told her that Jensen and Jared were growing close and about the new duties he had undertaken, a sign of trust on the King’s part. 

His return answer was short and sweet.  He told her things were going as well as he could have hoped and that he looked forward to seeing her as the time of claiming grew closer.

All true, and his sister would read what she wanted into it, no matter what he did.

Jared walked with Collins to meet with the King and the Hawk’s Grand Eye.  As leader of the Hawk Clan, and the only clan with alliances to all, he had the power to demand an audience with the King.  Jensen could have declined but it would be a political mess and Jared knew that Jensen actually liked the Grand Eye. 

“Is something bothering you, Your Grace?” Collins asked.

“Excuse me?”

“I’m sorry if it’s impudent, but it seems there’s been something on your mind since the letter came from your sister.  Is everything well?”    

Jared sighed.  Collins wasn’t on anyone’s payroll.  He lived for his clan and for his King.  When Sheppard had been called away to other duties, Jensen had ordered Collins to care for Jared and see to his training and safety in the Clan and he would give his life to do so.  It was the way Jensen’s men were.  He gave them his utmost trust and they returned him with unswerving loyalty. 

Not all the Court were Jensen’s men though and it made Jared wonder if he knew which had been bought and which were as loyal as his Knights.

“I … have a choice ahead of me.  I’m not sure the path to take.  Either road is unknown.  I can’t weight the impact of my choices properly and there isn’t a way to know what consequences will come of my actions.”

“It’s hard to know what to do when the path isn’t clear,” Collins said.

“That was helpful,” Jared said with a sigh.  Collins was the man Jared spent most of this time with and he felt comfortable around the blue-eyed Wolf. 

The other man looked at him for a second.  “I don’t know the extent of your trouble to be more helpful.”  When Jared didn’t show any signs of continuing, Collins did.  “The only advice I could give, Your Grace, would be to remind you that whatever path you choose to walk, in the end you have to walk it.  No one else.  I’ve always found that when faced with that dilemma, letting my heart choose is always best.  It might not always be the wisest course, but I’ve always found it was the one I could live with.”

Jared smiled.  “Right.  That just means I have to figure out my heart then.”

“Ensnared so easily?” Collins teased.

“Misha, shut up.”

The other man laughed as they walking into the main hallway.  At the end, Jared could see the King waiting with the Grand Eye.  They were all dressed for a day of riding and Jared was grateful the Lions had always prided themselves on their horsemanship.  The Hawks were known for theirs as well.

“Grand Eye, may I present you with the King’s Consort, Jared Lionheart and Wolf’s Mate.”

Jared didn’t show signs of surprise, but he nearly gasped at the title Jensen gave him.  To be called Wolf’s Mate was a serious matter among the wolves.  Being married wasn’t the same as being mated.  It meant something deeper.  And Jared saw no dishonesty as he used the term either.

He wasn’t sure he’d ever earn the title, but he smiled at Jensen as he offered his hand to his husband.  “Grand Eye,” he addressed the other man.  “It is an honor to meet you.”

“The pleasure is all mine.  I apologize for not giving more warning for my visit.  I happen to be close to your kingdom and thought a visit was in order.”

The Lord Benedict was a good man, even among the Hawks.  They were the one clan who held no animosity towards any other.  If they were larger they might have a chance to claim the throne for their own, but they couldn’t defend the kingdom and they certainly couldn’t muster the sort of political power they needed to gain the throne.  Benedict ruled well though and Jared’s father had often spoken well of the young Lord who had taken the position of Grand Eye. 

“It is no imposition.  It is a beautiful day for hunting and I am happy to be able to join you for the event.”

“Do you know of the art of falconry?” Benedict asked.

“I’m afraid I was never able to devote the time to the art myself,” the King said as they began to walk towards the stables.

Jared wrapped his arm a little tighter around Jensen’s to signal him and his husband looked towards him.  “Jared?”

“I was given my mastery at age 14,” Jared said as they walked.  Benedict looked over at him sharply but he didn’t miss a step.

“The falconry stables were empty when we arrived.”

“I’m afraid I lost both my falcons in an assassination attempt two years ago.  I have not had the time to train a new one. Nor the inclination as of yet.”

“I am sorry to hear of your loss,” the Grand Eye said.  “They are magnificent beasts.”

“They are.  I do hope, someday, to find another falcon.  My mornings are much emptier without the sight of such a majestic bird.”

Jared looked at Jensen and there was a sense of sadness in his eyes.  He didn’t speak but Jared gave him a tight-lipped smile to show his thanks for the sympathy. 

“I hope then, that we can give you a little beauty before the morning is past.”

 

***

 

The next morning, they broke fast with Lord Benedict and the Court.  He continued on his journeys and Jared and Jensen saw him off with their retinue.

“It’s another beautiful day,” Jensen said after he dismissed the Court. 

They were still on horseback at the edge of the city.  Jared hadn’t had much time to explore the countryside and he’d enjoyed the hunt the day before.  It had been successful, but it had created a yearning in Jared to find a new bird of prey.  He had cared for his dearly and had grieved for two years when the others had died.  He doubted the life of a Consort would allow him the time to train a new falcon though.

Jared smiled at his husband.  “I’m grateful you are not a Leopard,” he said.  “I wouldn’t want to face the chill they have already at this time of year.”

Jensen laughed at that.  “I’m thankful as well.  I much prefer our more temperate climate, though we do get plenty of cold when the time comes.” 

Jared started to turn his horse around but Jensen caught the reins.  “Would you care to take a ride this morning?”

“A ride?”

“Yes,” the King said.  “I thought Benedict would be much longer taking his leave.  I had given over the morning to his entertainment.”

“And you don’t have anything else to do?” Jared teased.

“Of course I do, but I can’t think of anything I would rather do, than spend the morning with you.  Would you ride with me?”

Jared knew how busy the King was and Jared had his own duties to attend this morning but nothing that required immediate attention.

Jared smiled at his husband.  “I would love to.”

“Follow me,” Jensen said with a large grin.  He set his horse into a comfortable canter and Jared turned his horse to follow.  The city fell behind them as they crested a hill and Jared didn’t hesitate to follow Jensen into the valley. 

When Jensen finally set his horse to a walk, Jared brought his over beside the King and matched his pace.  Behind them, their four guards followed at a polite distance.

“I didn’t know you enjoyed riding like this,” Jared said.

Jensen took a deep breath and looked around the field they were strolling through.  “I don’t usually get a chance to break away from my duties,” he confessed.  “I thought you enjoyed the ride yesterday though.  And I wanted a chance to talk to you this morning, away from the ears of the Court.”

“Is something wrong?” Jared asked.  What could have happened between the privacy of their bedroom and the morning?

“No, nothing of the sort,” Jensen reassured him.  “I’m sure you noticed there was some tension between Lord Benedict and myself.”

“It is expected, isn’t it?  You took your father’s throne but the clans contested it.  His name was in close contention when the clans spoke.”

“Exactly the problem.  Though he has no interest in becoming King, if the clans had been ready to go to war for a new King, he would have agreed.  It’s left our relationship rather stilted.  To be honest, though the Hawk and Wolf clans have never fought, the Grand Eye and my father did not see eye to eye on many subjects.  Lord Benedict has not been willing to give me a chance to prove where my own beliefs lie.”

“He seemed to relax during the hunt yesterday,” Jared said.

“He did, indeed.  Thanks to your company.  He is a man who loves to share his passions and falconry is not mine.  Your shared interest built a bridge I have not been able to.”

“I did nothing to be thanked.”

“You did.  Because you could have taken his friendship and left me in the cold, but you helped to include me in it when you explained the unfamiliar terms you two were speaking of, and when you allowed me to question you both on them.  Our meeting after lunch was very productive and it was thanks to your graciousness.”

Jared lowered his eyes because he had never expected such thanks.  “You’re welcome, Husband,” he said softly.

Jensen reached out between them and held a hand out for Jared.  He took the King’s hand.  “Jared, I knew that you could help me rule my people wisely, but I did not hope for such a show of support before I had gained your trust.  It means more than I can say.  It speaks of your character, that you don’t even think to press that advantage with me.”

And he hadn’t.  He’d seen the tension easily enough but all he had thought was how to help his husband.  He had wanted to be useful and make his time with the Wolves worth something. 

And he realized, suddenly, that was the answer, wasn’t it?

Jared had no desire to help his sister.  He knew what his fate would be if he followed her plan.  With Jensen though, there were possibilities.  There was a chance that he might be able to live a life he could be proud of.  A life where he could love and be loved and where he could be meaningful.

He looked at Jensen and thought about what it would mean, to love the King, to love his husband, and to trust in him. 

Jensen was a king worth serving.  He was a man worth loving.  This was a life worth living.

Jared took their hands and he twined his fingers through Jensen’s in answer.  Jensen smiled like he’d given him the moon and Jared felt something in him relax for the first time since he learned he was a bartered piece in his sister’s game.

 

***

 

Jared woke the morning of his birthday to an empty bed, a table full of food, a sweetly worded note from his husband, and a letter from his sister.  He opened the letter from Jadazia first to get it out of the way.  It was much like her last letter; questions that made her seem like a caring older sister but that were just veiled attempts to see how her plans were coming along. 

Underneath her letter was another he hadn’t seen at first.  He didn’t recognize the handwriting and there was no official seal on the envelope.  He opened it and read through it quickly before he went back and reread it, slowly, for a second time. 

He wanted to make sure there was no hidden meaning and there was no other way to interpret the message.  He took a deep breath and sat back.  This letter gave him options he hadn’t had before.

Jared smiled to himself.  He was going to take the fact that it arrived on his birthday as an omen that this course of action was the right thing to do.

He let his thoughts turn and decided to write a return letter to Chau of the Fox Clan after his morning rendezvous his husband had mentioned in his note.   

He finished his breakfast and dressed quickly, curious about what his husband had planned for him.  When he was finished, he went to the stables and found Jensen waiting in the courtyard as his note promised.

“Another ride?” he asked.  It had become a favorite way to spend time together, whenever they could manage to sneak away for a few hours during the day.  It had only happened a handful of times, but he enjoyed each outing. 

“I couldn’t let your birthday go by without some sort of celebration,” Jensen said as he stepped closer.  Jared didn’t step away but let Jensen cup his face and press a kiss to his lips.  He smiled as Jensen took a step back.  They didn’t show affection in public often but Jared thought he could get used to it, in time. 

“Thank you.”

“Come with me,” Jensen said as he offered Jared his hand.  Jared took it and let Jensen lead him away from the horse stables.  Past that and through the training fields, Jensen brought them to a second set of stables.  These weren’t horse stables though.    They were the falconry mews they had visited when the Grand Eye had visited.

“What are we doing here?” Jared asked.

“Your Majesty,” a man came out from a small building beside the mews. 

“Master Morgan, how is your newest acquisition?” Jensen asked.

Jared was staring open mouthed at the man before him.  Morgan had been the falconer who had trained Jared as a boy.  He’d taught him everything he knew about birds of prey and he’d taken care of his falcons when his duties had kept him from his birds.

“Your Grace,” he said with a smile for Jared.  He looked back at Jensen then.  “All is well here.  Have you come to visit our little beauty?”

“If you would introduce my Consort?”

Morgan led them through the building to a series of mews.  Once it must have been an active stable but no one had used them in years.  He could see that it had been thoroughly cleaned and there were fresh repairs from when they had visited with Lord Benedict. 

“Consort, I was contracted by the King to find a very special gift for you,” Morgan said as he disappeared into a mew.

Jared looked at Jensen who smiled warmly at him.  “Happy birthday, Jared.”

“What did you do?”

Morgan came out a moment later with a Peregrine Falcon on his arm.  It was a young bird, and it was beautiful.

“I’ll care for the bird while your duties as Consort keep you away, but she is yours.  I caught her myself and she’s ready to be trained.”

“Do you have any idea how much time this will take?” Jared asked Jensen.

Jensen nodded.  “Morgan was kind enough to tell me.  I have faith that you’ll find the time to train your bird and keep up with the duties of Court.  And Morgan will be here to step in when you can’t.”

“Jensen, this is…” he wasn’t sure what to say.  That Jensen had cleaned out the mews and brought in a Master Falconer for him was incredible.  It was a gift he didn’t know how to repay.

Jensen smiled.  “I have a meeting to attend and you have a bird to train, I do believe,” Jensen said as he took a step back. “I look forward to your birthday celebration tonight.”

Jared grabbed his wrist and pulled him close before he could think better of it and kissed him.  It wasn’t a chaste kiss but one of passion and gratitude.  He felt the King pull him close and Jared didn’t care that Morgan was there to witness. 

When Jensen finally stepped back, his face was flushed and Jared couldn’t help but press one more kiss to his lips. 

“Happy birthday, Jared,” Jensen said before he stepped away. 

Jared watched Jensen walk away before he turned to look at the Master Falconer. 

Morgan smiled, “Looks like the young Lord Lion found himself something to play with among the Wolves.”

Jared shook his head as he smiled at Morgan. “It’s good to see you again, old man.”

 

***

 

Jared managed to find a way to spend his early mornings with his falcon as he balanced his work with the Court and Jensen.  He got to know the Wolf Clan far better than he’d ever thought that he could.  There were incidents as he got more enmeshed in their lives.  Not everyone could forgive his part in the battles that had been waged between Lion and Wolf over the years, but for the most part the Wolves followed Jensen’s orders and Jared was given the chance to prove himself.

The only thing that marred his life was the fear of his upcoming heat.  Jared had committed himself to Jensen, but he hadn’t been able to find out much about the omegas of the Wolf Clan.  In fact, he kept running into a block when he asked about it because it was considered taboo to speak of one’s status.

He didn’t believe what his sister had told him of the Wolves, but it made him uneasy.  He could ask Jensen what he thought of their future, but it felt like distrust and Jared refused to give him that betrayal.

As the time of his heat drew closer, representatives of each Clan came.  Lord Benedict was the first to arrive and he and Jared spent their mornings at the mews or the weathering field with their birds.  Two weeks later, Lord Omundson of the Bear clan came.  They were the two most neutral of the clans and while the envoy of the Bears was boisterous, it was good natured.  Lord Beaver of the Swordfish Clan came earlier than expected, but he claimed strong winds had sent him home and sped his way to the mainland. 

Lord Chau of the Fox Clan arrived at the same time as Lady Huffman of the Leopard Clan.  They were odd travelling companions and Jared could see how uncomfortable Chau was.  Not just because of the ill ease between their clans, but also because Chau was the Lord Fox’s omega Mate.  Lady Huffman didn’t spare her biting tongue as she travelled with the omega.  Lady Huffman’s omega never left her castle and it was rumored that he was never allowed to leave the bedchamber.

The last of all the Clans to arrive was his own.  Jadazia knew it was an insult to come so late to celebrate the claiming of the King’s Consort, especially when it was her own brother, but Jared asked Jensen not to make mention of the slight.  Jared feared she meant it to cause Jensen to show poor courtesy to her clan in retaliation, and she would just use it as such. 

Since Jared had made the choice to stay with Jensen, he had made judicious use of rumor to it had spread that his relationship with Jadazia Lionsroar was in poor condition.  That was enough to keep the Court’s tongue wagging without an actual incident.    

She joined the clans at dinner time, well rested and dressed like a queen.  He didn’t ask Jensen to sit her at the head table and his husband didn’t offer.  It was just the two of them at the grand table as the gathered Lords and Ladies were seated with their entourage. 

Some would prefer all the nobility to be seated together, but considering the relations between all the clans, Jensen felt it was safer to simply keep them to their own.  Jared agreed wholeheartedly.  It also kept his sister away from potential confrontations and she was a master at instigating them.

Jared couldn’t help but notice the way she refused to look at the other clans but was compelled to make eye contact more than once with the Leopard Lady Hoffman.  Jared didn’t like that turn of events and he’d made mention of it to his husband.  Jensen hadn’t been surprised so he must have seen it too. 

Jared wasn’t feeling well throughout the dinner and as he looked at his husband, Jensen frowned. 

“Jared?  You aren’t well, are you?”

“It’s fine,” Jared answered.  It wasn’t.  It was the precursor to his heat and he was well aware of that.  He had no doubt that most of the hall was too.  They were here, after all, for that exact reason.   “This is normal.”

Jensen nodded.  “What can I do for you?”

“If you would excuse me?” Jared asked.  “I think I would like to retire for the evening.”

“Would you like me to come with you?”

It was asked with honest concern and Jared smiled at the man.  Without thought, he brought his hand up to cup Jensen’s face as he pressed a kiss to his lips.  The unusual affection sent a stir through the hall but Jared just smiled at Jensen.  “You have a hall full of Bears, Leopards, Wolves, and Lions to keep control of.  I can manage to find our bed by myself until you are done with our guests.”

Jensen nodded as Jared rose and left the hall.  The noise rose after him and he had no doubt that they were discussing Jared’s health and the affection they had seen between the King and the Consort.

He was drawing close to the private areas of the castle when he heard approaching feet on the floor.  His guards were prepared for an attack but it was only his sister and her guard.  Although they lowered their weapons, they didn’t relax. 

“Jared, brother, I wanted a moment with you.”

He thought of what to say to that.  He couldn’t deny her but he had no desire to show her to the rooms he shared with his husband. 

“Of course,” he said as he realized he was at an intersection in the halls that would lead back into the main area.  “Your room is this way, I believe?”

He offered her his arm and she took it, as if they walked like this often.  It wasn’t far and Jared walked a little quicker than he should have but no one would call him out on such behavior on the eve of heat. 

He opened the door and held it for her before he nodded to his guards, then followed her in.  They weren’t the same rooms she had stayed in when Jared and Jensen had been married, but they were good rooms.  He could see her distaste at a glance but Jared ignored it.  He had grown accustom to the predominant blues in the castle.  He also loved the fact that Jensen’s Headwoman brought in fresh flowers from the countryside. 

Few knew that the woman didn’t buy them from a florist but paid a local orphanage as they sent children out each sunrise to pick them.  Jared had stumbled upon the fact one morning when he’d gone through the courtyard to see to his falcon a little early one morning.  He’d found the children with their baskets of flowers.  Each child handed in their bouquets and she’d given them a piece of fresh fruit and whatever morning pastry the kitchen had prepared. 

The King knew, the Headwoman had informed him as soon as she saw him.  In fact, he’d found out that she bought them from the orphans and it was he who insisted she give them food as well as coin for their work.

Jared had already decided he could love his husband at that point.  Jared started to fall in love with his husband in that moment.

Jadazia turned her attention to Jared and she gave him a shrewd look before she moved to the table and poured herself a glass of wine.  “I have to admit, brother, that I never thought you capable of this.  When I signed the papers and put you in the care of the Wolves, I believed you would do as I asked, but that bit of affection at the table was masterful,” she said with a smile.  “No one will doubt your words when the King ends up dead on your claiming bed.”

“And what do you have planned for that?  Because saying there was an assassin in our rooms makes no sense if I have nothing but my word.  They are Wolves, not idiots.  They will need more than a grieving widow.”

“There is a young alpha amongst the Leopard Clan who has often spoke of his ill will towards the King.  There are many who can corroborate his hatred of the Young Wolf.  He’s made claims in public that he would see the King dethroned and his own Leopard Lady with the crown.”

“Does he know he is a dupe for this plan?”

“He believes Lady Hoffman wishes to do the deed herself, and that he is laying a false trail so that there will be no doubt cast upon her.  He will be found and executed on site by the guards.”

“Have you thought of everything, sister?” he asked. 

She pulled her skirts up and revealed a knife strapped to her thigh.  It was obviously a noble’s blade but this belonged to a soldier.

“A mercy blade,” Jared said softly.

“Yes,” Jadazia said with a grin.  “Its owner used it on the battlefield, to give mercy to the fallen.  I thought it fitting.  The poor King won’t know what hit him, when you kill him with this.  The irony is that you will truly be putting him out of his misery, brother.  You see, he came to me with this alliance.  He came to me and asked for your hand.  He said that he had loved you from afar for years and that he was now in a position to do something about it.  He honestly believes I married you to him for a peace accord and for the belief that he would be a good husband for you.”

“What?”

“You didn’t know?  Had he not confessed his love?”

“He has,” Jared admitted.  “I did not believe him.”

Jadazia laughed.  “It will be a just death, brother.  The Wolves have done us much wrong and we will have this last vengeance upon them.  We will kill their Young Wolf, we will steal the throne from them, and when I am Queen, I will destroy them completely.”

There was something wild in her eyes and Jared had never seen her speak like that before.  “What wrong have the Wolves done that merit annihilation?”   

“Did you know his older brother?”

Jared nodded.  “I killed him, five years ago at the battle over the northeast borders.”

“He was like every other Wolf, without a trace of honor or dignity.  He deserved your blades, Jared.”

She seemed vulnerable suddenly and he wanted to sweep her into his arms and hold her, as he’d done so often when she was a babe, but he couldn’t.  She wouldn’t allow it and she was no longer an innocent child who needed the comfort of her older brother.  She was a cold-hearted villain who wanted to destroy an entire clan for her personal tragedy.  One that he was certain she would never share with him.

“Jadazia.” It didn’t stop him from wanting to know though, to understand, because whatever had happened had obvious hurt her so much that it still lingered all these years later.

“They all do, Jared,” she cut him off.  “Use the mercy blade.  When you come down, we will all be waiting.  The guards will be drugged by the Leopard’s man so they’ll be able to point him out later.  You’ll tell them all you woke to find the murderer running from the room and a search will begin.  Let your sister handle the hunt.”

Jared nodded.  He had the dagger in hand and it felt heavier than any blade he’d ever carried into battle.  He hid it in the folds of his clothes and was thankful he wouldn’t have it on him in front of anyone else. 

“I should go to my rooms.  If Jensen comes to check on me, he’ll be worried.”

Jadazia gave him a wide smile.  “Yes, your doting husband probably will retire as soon as he can, to take care of you.  You have done a marvelous job playing into his feelings for you.  From the flush on your face, I doubt I will see you before the event.  Take care, Jared, and make sure your aim is true.”

Jared let out a deep breath.  “My aim has never faltered, not in any battle.”  He turned to walk away but stopped to look back at her.  “Good bye, sister.”

She waved him off and Jared began to walk back to his room, each step bogged down as if he was in a quagmire.  This was the last piece he needed to put his own plans into action. 

“Are you well, Consort?” the guard asked.

Jared smiled and didn’t bother to cover how tired he was.  “I will be.  I just need some rest.  This will be over soon enough and I’ll be myself again,” he said.  His guard nodded, but he looked worried.  Jared didn’t doubt he was, or that his response would be reported to his husband when he finished with the guests and made his way to bed.  The Wolves cared for him and whether it was for Jared’s sake or Jensen’s, he was grateful for that.

When he returned to his rooms, he took the dagger and hid it under his pillow.  He went to the front room and wrote a letter.  He set his personal seal to it but was interrupted by a knock at the outer door.   One of the guards entered and bowed slightly to Jared.  “Lord Chau of the Fox Clan has asked for a short visit, Your Grace.”

He preferred when they were less formal and called him Consort, but he knew that while the other Lords and Ladies were around that they wouldn’t be able to use the more familiar titles.

“Let him in, please.” He said calmly.  It was good timing.  And it left him with only four more visits before he could actually get some sleep, he was sure.  Each of the clans would want a moment tonight, before heat came and he no longer remembered the support they were offering to the King’s chosen. 

Lord Osric Chau came into the room and Jared moved away from the desk with the letter in hand. 

“King’s Consort, the Lord Lionheart,” Lord Chau started, “I hope you are feeling well enough for a few moments of your time.  I just wanted a minute to let you know that the Fox Clan supports the King Lion and his Consort.”  
  
It was a formality he would have to hear from each of the clans before the night was over.  Generally, it would have been done after dinner but Jared hadn’t stayed long enough for that. He smiled at the other man.  
  
“You have no need for formalities with me, Osric.  As a fellow omega in the courts, and a long time friend, I would ask you to remember our friendship and not the rules of society.”  
  
Osric smiled then.  “Jared, it’s good to see you in high spirits. Considering what is to come, I was worried.”  
  
Jared nodded as he handed the sealed letter to his friend. “The details as promised.”  He led Osric to a chair and sat across from him.  “In all honesty, it has been a trying few days, but Jensen’s people have been very understanding.  I have been treated with every kindness by the wolves.”  
  
“And yet you still seem nervous.”  
  
“I am still an omega about to be claimed.  Your Lord has given you freedom and a place at his side to rule.  I won’t know my place until after I am claimed”  
  
“He won’t tell you?”  Osric looked worried at that but Jared shook his head quickly.  
  
“I won’t ask.  I must trust him. I’m committed to this either way.  I don’t think I’d be worried with Jensen but I still haven’t met an omega in the castle.”  
  
Osric stares at him for a moment. “You don’t know?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Jared, you know I was fostered with the Wolves as a child.  I was betrothed to the Lord Fox when I was young and he wanted me to be trained here because of their beliefs about omegas.”  
  
“I didn’t know that was the reason,” Jared admitted.  
  
“They don’t segregate omegas.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“They don’t. That’s why it’s such a taboo to speak of it. Because they don’t believe it should dictate a person’s station.  In fact, the King’s Chamberlain is an omega.”  
  
“Collins?”  
  
“He educated me in my younger days and he was a source of comfort when I was away from home.  He's a strong man and a good fit for the Young Wolf’s Chamberlain.”

Jared was too surprised to comment.  He stared at Osric for a moment, before the other man smiled. 

“Jared, he isn’t going to take your freedom.  Do you really think I would have gone along with this plan if I thought he would?”

“I thought perhaps they had kept the role of their omegas secret from you as well, since you were just a fosterling.”

Osric placed a hand on Jared’s shoulder and squeezed slightly.  “Then I’m even happier to help you.  You’re doing the right thing, and you were willing to do it, even doubting your own freedom in return.  If it is in my power to help you, I will always support you.”

“Thank you.”

A knock at the door interrupted them and Jared smiled.  “I feel that’s as much time as we have, my friend.  I must see to the other clans as well.”

Osric laughed.  “Will we see you tomorrow morning?’ he asked. 

It was a question of how quickly Jared’s heat was coming and he let out a deep breath.  “I think we had best plan to see one another in two days.  I feel I won’t be out of bed tomorrow.”

Osric nodded.  “I wish you the best then, my friend.”

Osric turned to leave just as the door opened and one of the guards came in.  “Excuse me, Lord Consort, Lord Chau.  Lord Beaver, the Water-sword, has asked for a few moments.”

Osric bowed to Jared.  “Excuse me, Lord Lionsheart.  Thank you for your time.”

As he left Jared barely held back a sigh.  He really wasn’t feeling well but his duties couldn’t be put off.  He waved his friend off and took a deep breath to steel himself for the rather blunt but endearing older gentleman that waited outside his door.

 

***

 

Jared was exhausted from the visitors.  He slid into bed and was greeted with too warm blankets instead of cool sheets.  He began to sweat but as much as he wanted to push the blankets off but he was too tired to do it. 

He shifted around to try to get comfortable but nothing helped.  Nothing would and he knew it.  He’d gone through too many heats on his own not to know the symptoms.  He was never delirious in heat as some omegas claimed to be.  As much as his heats made him want to be claimed, he’d always been able to think his way through it to be certain that it didn’t happen. 

He took a deep breath and swallowed against the lump in his throat as he could smell the alpha in the room.  It wasn’t overpowering, but the surge of want in Jared was unexpected so early.

“Jared?” Jensen called his name softly and he nearly keened to hear his husband’s voice. 

“Husband, come to bed,” he answered, as he held his hand out for the other man.

Jensen approached the bed slowly and Jared couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  His beautiful Young Wolf.  He had been Jared’s for years.  Even if Jared had never admitted how much he wanted the other man, he had always admired him.  Had always thought, someday, if there was a way, he would want this.  He’d never allowed the thought to linger long, and even now his mind tried to shy away from what it could mean.

Osric’s words.  His sister’s ridicule of Jensen’s feelings.  His husband’s own confession.

Jared wanted to believe he was loved by his husband.  For tonight, he would take being claimed by him.

“Jensen, please,” he whispered when his husband hesitated at their bedside.

A cool hand was placed on Jared’s brow and Jensen frowned.  “You’re burning up.  Let me take care of you, Jared.  Please?”

“Yes, husband, please take care of me.”

To his surprise, Jensen left the bed and retreated to the outer room.  He was about to curse the other man when he came back with a tray.  Jensen set it on the table where a pitcher of water and cups had been left for them. 

Jared didn’t see what was on the tray, but he watched as Jensen brought a bowl and cloth from it and carried it over to the night stand next to Jared.  Jensen dipped the cloth in the bowl and he wrung it out.  He pressed the cool cloth to Jared’s face and he moaned softly at the coolness against his skin. 

“Feel good?” Jensen asked.

Jared nodded as Jensen continued to wipe across his face.  He dipped the cloth again and wrung it out.  The blankets were pushed from his chest and Jensen wiped the sweat from Jared’s neck. 

“Jared, I’m going to undress you,” Jensen said.  “Can you sit up for me?”

Jared didn’t answer but he sat up and held his arms up as Jensen pulled the shirt off over his head.  Jensen ran the rag over his back then then pushed Jared down onto the mattress. 

“You plan on going this slow all night?” Jared asked.

Jensen leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to Jared’s lips.  Jared tried to chase his lips, but Jensen pushed him back onto the bed.  “I figure I have plenty of time before your heat truly begins.  If I want to take my time, I have to take advantage of it now.”

He wrung the rag out again and ran it across Jared’s chest.  As much as Jared wanted to touch Jensen, he let his husband take care of him instead.  The cloth continued to move across his body and Jared let out a deep breath and just enjoyed the lavish attention his husband was paying him. 

He wiped Jared’s brow frequently, then moved down his body, stripping blankets and clothes out of his way, until Jared had been thoroughly wiped down with cool, refreshing water.  There was some herb in it that cooled his skin and made him feel calmer but as Jensen took his time, Jared felt it less and less. 

Every touch Jensen gave him began to heat his skin and every touch of the fabric against his skin made him sensitive to the touch.

“Jensen, enough,” he whispered.

“Almost,” Jensen said.  He set the rag down and went to the table to pour a glass of water.  He took a sip, then came back to the bed and helped Jared to sit up enough to drink.  He felt cooler again. 

“What is this?” he asked.  It wasn’t water, or at least not just water.

“Something we have especially for heats,” Jensen answered.  “It doesn’t stop it, obviously, but it helps.  It’s supposed to allow both alphas and omegas to keep their heads a little.”

“I’ve never heard of this,” Jared said.

“Every clan deals with omegas and their heats differently.  My father said no one was willing to share their clan secrets with the others.  I’ve tried to talk to some of the other clan leaders but even the ones I have friendly relations with refuse to talk about it.  I’m just grateful we have this.  I wouldn’t want to go through this without it.”

Jensen cupped Jared’s face and Jared couldn’t help but lean into it.  “Jensen, talk later.”

Jensen laughed as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Jared’s lips.  It was too quick, but instead of back off, Jensen stayed close enough that Jared could feel his breath against his cheek.  “Jared.  Husband.  My Chosen.  Will you let me claim you now?  Though your sister promised you to me in a pledge of peace, and you married me before the Clans, if you say no now, I will not touch you.  Do you give me your consent?”

“Yes, Husband.  I have never allowed another to claim me, but I want you.  I want to be your Consort and your husband.  I want to be your Mate.”

The words were barely out of Jared’s lips before Jensen was on top of him.  His kisses were passionate, so much more than when they’d been in bed together before.  Jared was naked underneath Jensen, but Jensen was still dressed.  He had at least slipped out of his formal clothes before he came to bed and he was in light pants and a loose shirt.  Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s back and when he reached the hem of his shirt, he slipped his hands under.

He pulled Jensen closer and his husband moaned into his mouth.  Jared pulled Jensen’s shirt up and over his head before ran his hands across his naked skin.  Jared didn’t even try to stop his moan as Jensen slid between his legs.  Jensen was braced above him on his elbows but he let his weight press Jared down.    

Jared wanted so much, but he was losing himself.  There was no treatment or remedy for the heat that was between them and he didn’t try to fight it.  He lost himself to the touch and feel and taste of his husband.  Jensen was strong and powerful and so damn dominant, but Jared was no push over and when he wanted Jensen on his back, he flipped his lover to the sound of a startled laugh. 

Jensen had married an omega, but he had also married a strong warrior and Jared wasn’t about to let him forget that. 

He now had Jensen on his back and he slid down his body, Jensen’s hand in his hair guiding him as he licked and bit and kissed his way.  Jensen moaned when Jared took his cock into his mouth, playfully sucking on the tip as he looked up at his husband.

“I thought the teasing would be done when you went into heat.”  Jensen’s voice was dark and heavy with lust but his tone was pleased. 

Jared didn’t know if it was the herbs Jensen had given him, or if it was simply having a partner, but the heat wasn’t taking such a toll on him this time.  He’d heard it before, that having a partner made the heats so much easier, but he’d never been willing to lose his freedom for a little relief.  Now, the thought of spending every heat with Jensen thrilled him. 

He rolled Jensen’s balls softly in one hand before he moved up and began to stroke his length.  He worked his way down his cock, letting his tongue play along the underside as Jensen began to lightly thrust into his mouth.  Jared didn’t stop him, and he began to follow his husband’s rhythm.  Jared lost himself to it, to the feel of Jensen in his mouth, the weight of him on his tongue, the taste of him at the back of his throat, the scratch and release of his fingers in Jared’s hair.

“Jared, come here,” Jensen pulled him off his cock and Jared would have pouted if the King didn’t pull him up and push him over at the same time.  He landed on his back and Jensen was overtop of him, tongue dancing with Jared’s in desperate kisses.

He felt unrestrained for the first time since he’d presented as an omega, free to do what he wanted and he arched up into Jensen to feel the man press him back into the bed.  It wasn’t the heat making him like this though, it was Jensen.  It was his care and his love.  It was the way he kissed and touched.    

“Jensen, please,” he begged. 

“I’ve got you, Jared,” Jensen whispered into his ear.  Jensen’s lips trailed his neck while his hand moved down Jared’s chest and stomach.  He wrapped his fingers around Jared’s cock and Jared thrust his hips up into the confining heat of his hand. 

“Yes,” he moaned as his ran his hands over Jensen’s shoulders and down his back.  He was so damn strong and Jared just wanted to touch and taste and feel every bit of him. 

Jensen stroked him until he was just on the edge of orgasm before he released him.  Jared whined at the sudden lack of sensation, but then Jensen’s finger was pressing inside of him.  His whine turned into a moan and Jensen kissed the noise away. 

“Fuck, Jared,” Jensen’s voice was husky as he spoke, lips a breath from Jared’s.  Jared’s hips began to move and he began to fuck himself on Jensen’s finger.  His husband didn’t wait long before he inserted a second. 

It wasn’t long before Jensen had him opened up and Jared was begging for Jensen.  The king didn’t make him wait any longer.  He pressed kisses to Jared’s lips and cheeks, to his forehead and back to his lips as he slid into his body.

“Jared, you feel so good,” he whispered. 

Heat overtook Jared and he didn’t try to hold himself back.  He pulled Jensen in for a kiss and surrendered to his King.

 

***

 

Alone, an omega’s heat usually lasted a day if they weren’t partnered.  With a partner it could run two to three days.  It was said the longer the heat lasted, the stronger the compatibility between the alpha and omega.  Jared was more than surprised that his heat didn’t abate for five days. 

Jared rested on the bed, fresh sheets and newly out of the bath.  Jensen came back into the room with a fresh tray of food that he’d had sent for when he realized Jared’s heat had finally come to an end.  The guards would let the rest of the castle know that they’d be down for breakfast in the morning.

Jared was starving but he needed to talk to Jensen before they fell asleep, and he doubted he’d be able to keep his eyes open much longer once he ate.

Jensen set the tray on the bed and Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen’s shoulders and curled into his side.  What he needed to say couldn’t wait any longer.

“Husband.”  He stopped then, because what he needed to say wasn’t to his husband, but to his king.  “My King, we need to speak.” 

“Jared?”

“I need to tell you a story, but I want you to remember, as you listen, that I made a choice before my heat began.”

Jensen pulled back to look at him.  “Jared, you don’t need to fear me.”

“My King, this is a story of treason.”

 

***

 

Jared let out a deep breath as he tried to quell the flutters in his stomach.  He was doing what he had to do.  As much as he hated his role in all of this, he had to be the one to do it.   He waited a moment longer, mustered what calm he could, and stepped through the doors to the main dining hall where their guests waited.

He’d thought about what to say but instead of making some sort of declaration, he simply took his place at the head table.  The room quieted for a moment as they waited for the King but Jensen didn’t come down with him.  Food was brought forth for Jared and he began to eat, still hungry after barely taking time for food over the last few days. 

The room began to fill with noise and Jared allowed himself to relax.  At least until the room quieted a few moments later. 

“Brother, how do you fare?”

Jared looked up to see his sister standing at the Lion’s table.  “I … I am waiting for my husband,” he answered with a carefully blank expression on his face.

“And where is he?”

“No need to worry about me,” Jensen said as he leaned against the wall by the door.  His sister jerked around to see the King behind her and Jared noticed that the Leopard Lady did as well. 

“Husband, come have breakfast.  You have hardly eaten in four days.”

Jensen smiled as he crossed the room.  “I seem to remember being too busy for that.”

The room laughed with him and Jared averted his eyes.  “Actually, come have a seat,” he said as he stood.  “I have a gift for you.”

Jensen took his seat and watched Jared.  There was a warmth in his eyes when the King looked at him and he couldn’t help but take a moment to revel in that before he turned to harsher things.

Jared turned to look at the Lords and Ladies, the Knights and the servants in the room around him.  He saw a small nod from Lord Chau and he began.  “You all know the truth of my betrothal.  I was a bargaining piece, a marriage of alliance from the Lady Jadazia Lionsroar to King Jensen the Young Wolf Lord.  I doubt anyone could have foreseen a Lion and a Wolf living well under the same roof but I am happy to say that my time in the King’s Court has been both enlightening and joyful.  Though I had many doubts, the King soothed them all with kind words and loving gestures.  And I return, I fell in love with him.”

There was a small murmur around him.  It was hardly common to make such announcements before the Court but Jared looked back to Jensen then. 

“And for the love that has been so freely given me, I give you a gift.  Something that I have loved dearly but that has been proven to be a fruitless love.  I was given nothing in return for my affection but heartache and fear.  Husband, on the same day that my sister sealed our names on the betrothal scroll, she told me she expected me to murder you on the claiming bed.”

A loud shout went up from the Lion’s table but knights of both the Wolf and Fox clans were in number in the hall today, guarding the exits and protecting everyone from any outbursts that might happen.

“On the night where we all came to the table to celebrate the claiming, she took me to her rooms and gave me this.”  He pulled the sheath off his belt and brought the mercy blade to his husband.  He held it in two open palms, giving his King his trust.  Jensen took the blade but said nothing.

“She planned to drug your guards and the young man who did the deed was to run and take all blame away from the Lion Clan.  He is a part of the Leopard Clan and Jadazia planned to have him killed so that he couldn’t talk about the real masterminds of the plan.”

“Jared,” Jadazia stood and looked over at him.  “I had hoped that these flights of fancies of yours had gone, but I see now that in the light of your new surroundings and the unfamiliar faces, you have returned to the paranoid grounds of your delusions.  Please, Your Grace, forgive him for his words.  He does not mean to offer offense or harm.  This malady has always affected omegas and I fear his has gotten worse.”

“So,” Jensen said, breaking his silence for the first time, “I am to take my husband’s words as the rambling of an overwrought omega?”

Jadazia nodded.  “There are some among the Lion who believe it is best to keep an omega at home for their own good, but your confession of love when you asked for his hand made me hope that you would be able to help him overcome that very trait.”

“What else have you thought of, in your delusions, omega?” Jensen asked Jared.  His voice was cold but Jared didn’t hesitate.

“Lord Chau, would you please?”

The young Lord joined Jared in the center of the room and spoke.  “Last night, once the guard brought word that the King and Consort would return to Court today, an attempt was made to drug them.  A young knight from the Lady Hoffman’s retinue was captured.  We knew it would happen because of a note the Consort gave me the night of the Claiming.  The Leopard was found and taken into custody, Your Grace.  The Fox guard him for your judgement.”

“Has he confessed any of his doings?”

“He has confessed a love of the Lady Leopard and claims to be the mastermind behind it all.”

“Do you doubt his word?” the King asked.

Chau nodded.  “He was packed for a journey and among his belongings were letters from the Lady.   It seems she made promises to him that once you were gone she would do away with the Lionsroar and claim the kingdom for her own.”

Jadazia stared at Jared and he was amazed at the change in her demeanor.  Suddenly, she was the girl he had once loved.  She was softer somehow, as she looked at him.

“Jared, brother, I have always loved you,” she said.

Jared shook his head.  “It is the King’s justice you face and you must ask his mercy.  I will not beg of it for you.  You killed my father, stole my place in the Pride, and sold me off to marriage when you expected me to kill for you.  I have no mercy in my heart for you.”

“Lord Chau, if you would escort the Lady Jadazia and the Lady Leopard to the tower?  We have much to discuss.”

The Court was in an uproar but no one was willing to step in to save either woman.  They were led off and Jensen moved around the table to join Jared.

“I expected a much bigger fight,” Jensen said.

“As did I,“ Jared admitted.  It worried him that his sister didn’t have some backup plan in case something like this happened, but he decided to count his blessings.  He was happily married to the King and was in a position of power that few omegas ever attained.  He had a real chance to affect change where it was needed and to help those who needed it. 

He smiled as Jensen pulled him close and kissed him softly.

“To the Lion and the Wolf, may they reign in peaceful, glorious times,” Lord Beaver said to the room.  Glasses were raised all around them and Jared just smiled. 

They were still getting to know one another and learning how each did things.  They would need time to become the well-oiled team that their people deserved, but this was a good start.  This was two men who learned to love where it was thought war had left only barren ground.    This was two men who learned to love against all odds and join two clans together through matrimony.  This was a chance to make everyone see how strong love could make them.

Jensen and Jared found their cups and Jared smiled as he pressed a kiss to his husband’s lips.  He brought his cup up to toast the Kings. 

“To a peaceful future for our people.  And to the Lion and the Wolf.”


End file.
